Especial
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: "No soy ningún estúpido mago contratado por tu cumpleaños" "¡Pero me acabas de decir que eres un mago!" Estresante y agotador. ¿Qué tan difícil es decirle a un niño nacido de muggles, que es un mago? - Regalo para Crimela.


_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación". _

_Amigo Invisible: Crimela._

_Summary: "No soy ningún estúpido mago contratado por tu cumpleaños" "¡Pero me acabas de decir que eres un mago!" Estresante y agotador. ¿Qué tan difícil es decirle a un niño nacido de muggles, que es un mago?_

**Crimela: ¡Aquí en Chile recién es 26!** Lo iba a subir antes, pero Fanfiction confabuló contra mí y estaba fuera de servicio. Recién ahorita lo veo disponible, así que lo subo. Espero que hayas tenido una linda, linda navidad :) Y que los días que vengan sean muy lindos para ti, no tienen porqué serlo solo en fiestas, ¿Cierto? Me complicó un poco hacerlo, el personaje que escribí es algo arisco a pesar de que lo amo. Espero que te guste chica :) ¡Besitos!

* * *

**"Especial"**

_"Estimado Señor Severus:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería [...]"_

Para Snape no fue necesaria la carta que le había llegado el día de su cumpleaños. No, no lo era. Él sabía que era un mago y para él era completamente normal aquellos sucesos, que para cualquier otra persona, serían extraños y alarmantes. Cuando estaba encerrado en su habitación, con el sonido del televisor de fondo y los gritos de sus padres, él se ponía mirar los pocos libros que había en su habitación, se concentraba y lograba que por solo unos segundos éstos se mantuvieran suspendidos en el aire. Cuando su padre corría por el pasillo gritándole, hacía cerrar la puerta de golpe y poner el pestillo. Después, acurrucado en un rincón, lo único que escuchaba eran los puños de su padre contra la puerta, diciéndole que no era normal, que nunca lo sería.

Pero Snape era normal, él lo sabía.

Por eso le extrañó cuando vio a aquella chica, que vivía a tan solo unas cuadras, haciendo elevar unas hojas del parque. Su rostro era de asombro, impacto y una pizca de felicidad.

-¡Lily, ya estás haciéndolo de nuevo!

-¡Mira Petunia, mira!

Snape sabía que había personas que eran nacidos de muggles y que poseían magia. Más nunca pensó que ése era el rostro de ellos cuando lo descubrían.

¿Brillaron sus ojos cuando supo que era alguien especial? ¿Hubo un deje de alegría desbordante en su mirada? ¿Se asustó cuando vió de lo que era capaz? ¿Se llevó las manos al pecho emocionado, al darse cuenta de que era alguien especial?

No.

Porque él siempre lo supo.

Aún así, le hubiera asustado sentirse como aquella chica pelirroja.

Cómo alguien especial.

* * *

_10 de Agosto, 1992._

-¿Cómo dice profesor Dumbledore? Creo que no lo escuché...-suspiró- muy bien qué digamos-el anciano sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron detrás de sus lentes de media luna. Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, juntó sus manos bajó su barbilla y mantenía aquella sonrisa tan tranquilizadora que a Snape le desesperaba.

-Me temo, mi estimado Severus, que me ha escuchado muy bien.-Se puso de pie con sus manos detrás de su espalda y caminó apacible por el estudio.-La profesora McGonagall ha ido al sector sur de Inglaterra, está visitando a los niños que son nacidos de muggles, que por cierto, tienen una plaza aquí, en Hogwarts. Pero se le ha olvidado un niño del sector Este, y teniendo en cuenta de que los demás profesores están algo ocupados, necesito que vaya a visitarlo para explicarle que es un mago, y que tiene una plaza para Hogwarts.

-¿Y Hagrid?

-Hagrid está muy bien en el bosque, además recuerde que al único niño que le ha explicado que es un mago, es a Harry, quién es un caso excepcional.

Snape contuvo un suspiro y un millón de palabras en su garganta al ver al profesor Dumbledore sonriendo como nunca.

-Está bien-se resignó.

-Eso está muy bien profesor Severus, aquí tiene-le extendió una carta, la cual era para el niño.- El chico se llama Colin Creevey. Mañana es su cumpleaños, su padre es lechero y su madre ama de casa, al parecer le van a realizar una pequeña fiesta mañana. La dirección está escrita en el sobre profesor Snape, espero que sea una experiencia fructífera y enriquecedora.

* * *

_11 de Agosto, 1992._

-Ésto no tiene nada de enriquecedor-se quejó mientras caminaba por las calles de aquel barrio desdeñoso. Las casas no reflejaban la comodidad de los habitantes, habían perros jugando por muchas partes, callejeros cabe decir. Niños jugando a la pelota en la tierra, un negocio de barrio que mostraba a una señora pequeña y rechoncha. Los árboles eran muy pequeños y flacos, que estaban siendo afirmados por unos cuantos palos de escoba para que no se cayeran.

Al final de la calle, vivía aquel niño, Colin Creevey. Caminó de forma tranquila y pausada, la gente del lugar le miraba extrañado, como siempre, ya sea por su cabello, por su ropa o quizás por su ceño fruncido.

-¡Apresúrate Mary!

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!

-Espero que aún no canten el cumpleaños.

Dos niños pequeños corrían llevando unos regalos en sus brazos, sonreían como nunca y no dejaron de correr hasta llegar a la pequeña casa.

La pequeña casa de Los Creevey, era una casa bastante humilde, con un sencillo jardín. Se escuchaban risas de niños y música infantil, el patio delantero tenía pasto y unas cuantas cerámicas en el suelo, una bicicleta con un canasto y botellas vacías, una sencilla pelota y un perro pequeño ladrando por doquier.

-¿Quién es usted?-Snape levantó la mirada y se fijó en el hombre que le observaba extrañado. Aquel hombre lo observaba con desconfianza y lo miraba de arriba a abajo sin parar.

-Necesito hablar con el Señor Creevey.

-Yo soy-anunció-¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Will, ten cuidado, por favor-la voz suave de una mujer sencilla y de bajo porte llamó su atención.

-Necesito que me dejen entrar, la información que tengo que darles es...-miró a los padres de otros niños que lo observaban con curiosidad-confidencial.

El hombre se acercó a él y a pesar de ser más bajo que él, era un hombre decidido y que estaba dispuesto a darle pelea.

-No dejaré que entre un desconocido en el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

-Es sobre él, de que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Dinero? ¿Acaso viene a ofrecerme dinero por lo diferente que es mi pequeño Colin? ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!

Snape soltó un suspiro cansino. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ésta situación? ¿Cómo? ¡Ah, claro! Gracias al profesor Dumbledore, ni más ni menos.

En todos los años que llevaba ejerciendo como profesor, nunca le había tocado ir donde un chico, nacido de muggles, para decirle que era un mago y que tendría que llevar otra vida, por lo que no sabía qué decir y mucho menos, qué hacer. Él solamente le mandaba las cartas a los hijos de sangre puras, aunque encontraba aquello realmente insignificante realizarlo, pero era su deber de profesor y tenía que hacerlo. Se armaba de paciencia con aquellas cartas, como ahora tendría que hacerlo con aquel señor.

Snape se acercó un poco más al hombre que le observaba desconfiado.

-Yo soy como su hijo, necesito hablar en privado con usted y con Colin.

-¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi hijo?

-Soy un mago, señor. Como Colin también lo es.

El Señor Creevey abrió la boca sorprendido, y para sorpresa de los presentes, lo dejó pasar abriendo la pequeña reja de la casa.

-Querida, llama a Colin. Tenemos qué hablar.

* * *

El pequeño Colin, resultó ser un chico bastante menudo para su edad, con unos dientes parecidos a los de un pequeño ratón, una mota de pelo despeinado y una sonrisa enorme. Estaba feliz, era su cumpleaños, por lo que andana con un chaleco que era muy nuevo, de seguro un regalo de su abuela, quizás. Los tres estaban sentados al frente de él, en una pequeña especie de sala de estar que quedaba muy lejos del cumpleaños que aún se celebraba y las risas de los niños se escuchaban lejanas.

-Dijo que usted era igual a Colin.

Snape miró a su padre y después al pequeño.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó sonriendo Colin.

-Soy Severus Snape, un mago.-Los ojos de Colin brillaron. ¡Vaya! Al parecer no sería tan difícil hacerle entender que él también lo era.

-¡Un mago! ¡Papá! ¡Contraste un mago por mi cumpleaños!-exclamó sonriendo y abrazó a su padre desconcertado- ¿Y qué va a hacer? Pero no lleva ningún sombrero, ¿Cómo sacará a un conejo de ahí? ¿Puede hacer que salgan palomas de su abrigo? ¿O sacar un montón de paños de su boca? ¿Puede, puede, puede?

-No soy ningún estúpido mago contratado por tu cumpleaños-espetó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero me acabas de decir que eres un mago!-reprochó Colin y miró a sus padres en busca de alguna respuesta. Estresante y agotador. ¿Qué tan difícil es decirle a un niño nacido de muggles, que es un mago?

-Olvida ya todas esas ideas absurdas que tienes de los magos, han sido distorsionadas por los muggles.

Colin bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-¿Es... es por lo que hago cierto?-Snape lo miró en silencio esperando a que continuara.-A veces puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan, que cambien de lugar, ya sé que no soy normal.

-Lo eres Creevey-¿Qué más decir? ¿Qué más hacer? Solo había tenido una referencia en su vida de aquella experiencia desconocida para un niño muggle, y era la de Lily. ¿Sería igual? ¿Pondría aquel rostro de ilusión y felicidad?-Eres completamente normal. Seré tu nuevo profesor de Pociones.

-¿Profesor, dice?-preguntó la Señora Creevey.

-Vengo de Hogwarts. Específicamente Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Es un lugar para gente como nosotros, para los magos.

-Pero yo no puedo ser un mago.

-Lo eres.

-No, no puedo serlo.

-Eres un mago Creevey, ésta es tu carta de admisión-dijo entregándosela. Fueron minutos de silencio, donde la carta pasó por las manos de los tres presentes.-Eres inexperto aún, pero en Hogwarts aprenderás a dominar la magia y hacer un buen uso de ella. Esperemos que no seas como algunos trogloditas que terminan ahí por accidente.

-¿Y puedes hacer magia?-Snape asintió-¡Hazlo!-frunció el ceño-Quiero ver que alguien es igual a mí, que no soy raro.

Snape tomó una hoja de periódico que había en la mesa central y comenzó a doblarla, la había visto tantas veces hacerlo que ya lo tenía grabado en su memoria, como sus dedos frágiles se deslizaban por aquellas hojas logrando formar una pequeña mariposa, le estiró las alas y la dejó en el centro de la mesa. Colin lo miraba extrañado y en cuestión de segundos, aquella mariposa de papel empezó a dar vueltas al rededor de Colin, como muchas veces revoloteó una cerca de él, cuando Lily aún era su amiga.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Lo ves papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Lo ven? ¡No soy el único!-exclamó llenó de alegría, llevándose las manos al pecho.

¿Habrá Lily reaccionado así? ¿Sus ojos brillaron de ésa forma? ¿Su sonrisa fue enorme y reluciente? No lo sabía, así como tampoco sabría que era para un niño nacido de muggles que le dijeran que era un mago. Porqué el siempre lo supo y para él siempre fue normal.

-Entonces... ¿No soy raro?-Snape fijó su mirada en la del pequeño y sus padres que le observaban en silencio.

-No.

-Soy un mago.

-Sí.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta para retirarse, se giró por última vez, Colin lo seguía mirando de forma maravillada y los rostros de sus padres estaban mezclados de felicidad y alegría.

-Eres especial.

La risa de Colin le hizo sentir que eso fue lo mejor que le dijeron. Que era alguien especial, que no era raro ni estaba loco. Era un mago, un mago como muchos y que como todos, esperaba ser uno de los mejores.

* * *

_10 de Septiembre, 1992._

-¡Profesor Snape! ¡Profesor Snape! ¿Puedo tomarle una foto?-Colin mostró su cámara fotográfica muy alegre y reluciendo sus dientes en una gran sonrisa.

Snape frunció el ceño.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.


End file.
